Multi-phase electric motors and motors with flux switched brushless stators and bifilar armatures have overlapping armature and field windings. It is not uncommon to have twenty-four wires terminating at five different points on a stator assembly. Four to eight of these wires may also be bifilar with double windings needing to be terminated at respective circuits. It has been recognized that, during production of the motor, the time consuming and intricate termination of these multiple windings causes a bottleneck and results in errors and defects.
The present invention seeks to provide a solution to this problem.